The compound 1′-(1-methylethyl)-4′-[(2-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5′-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3′-O-β-D-glucopyranoside of the formula I
(in the following referred to it as “compound of the formula I”) is described in the European Patent application EP 1338603 A, the contents of which are incorporated herein, and has a valuable inhibitory effect on the sodium-dependent glucose cotransporter SGLT, particularly SGLT2. The method of manufacture of the compound of the formula I as described therein does not yield a crystalline form.
A certain pharmaceutical activity is of course the basic prerequisite to be fulfilled by a pharmaceutically active agent before same is approved as a medicament on the market. However, there are a variety of additional requirements a pharmaceutically active agent has to comply with. These requirements are based on various parameters which are connected with the nature of the active substance itself. Without being restrictive, examples of these parameters are the stability of the active agent under various environmental conditions, its stability during production of the pharmaceutical formulation and the stability of the active agent in the final medicament compositions. The pharmaceutically active substance used for preparing the pharmaceutical compositions should be as pure as possible and its stability in long-term storage must be guaranteed under various environmental conditions. This is essential to prevent the use of pharmaceutical compositions which contain, in addition to the actual active substance, breakdown products thereof, for example. In such cases the content of active substance in the medicament might be less than that specified.
Uniform distribution of the medicament in the formulation is a critical factor, particularly when the medicament has to be given in low doses. To ensure uniform distribution, the particle size of the active substance can be reduced to a suitable level, e.g. by grinding. Since breakdown of the pharmaceutically active substance as a side effect of the grinding (or micronising) has to be avoided as far as possible, in spite of the hard conditions required during the process, it is essential that the active substance should be highly stable throughout the grinding process. Only if the active substance is sufficiently stable during the grinding process it is possible to produce a homogeneous pharmaceutical formulation which always contains the specified amount of active substance in a reproducible manner.
Another problem which may arise in the grinding process for preparing the desired pharmaceutical formulation is the input of energy caused by this process and the stress on the surface of the crystals. This may in certain circumstances lead to polymorphous changes, to amorphization or to a change in the crystal lattice. Since the pharmaceutical quality of a pharmaceutical formulation requires that the active substance should always have the same crystalline morphology, the stability and properties of the crystalline active substance are subject to stringent requirements from this point of view as well.
The stability of a pharmaceutically active substance is also important in pharmaceutical compositions for determining the shelf life of the particular medicament; the shelf life is the length of time during which the medicament can be administered without any risk. High stability of a medicament in the abovementioned pharmaceutical compositions under various storage conditions is therefore an additional advantage for both the patient and the manufacturer.
The absorption of moisture reduces the content of pharmaceutically active substance as a result of the increased weight caused by the uptake of water. Pharmaceutical compositions with a tendency to absorb moisture have to be protected from moisture during storage, e.g. by the addition of suitable drying agents or by storing the drug in an environment where it is protected from moisture. Preferably, therefore, a pharmaceutically active substance should be only slightly hygroscopic.
Furthermore, the availability of a well-defined crystalline form allows the purification of the drug substance by recrystallization.
Apart from the requirements indicated above, it should be generally borne in mind that any change to the solid state of a pharmaceutical composition which is capable of improving its physical and chemical stability gives a significant advantage over less stable forms of the same medicament.
The aim of the invention is thus to provide a new, stable crystalline form of the compound of the formula I which meets important requirements imposed on pharmaceutically active substances as mentioned above.